


A Merry Klance Christmas

by thedreamer134



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamer134/pseuds/thedreamer134
Summary: Since their return to Earth, since the day of their confessions to one another Christmas has begun and they have their own little place to call home. With no one around to bother them, they truly have a lot of fun ahead of themselves now that everything is decorated!This was written before Season 8 was released so this is probs called an AU before Season 8.





	A Merry Klance Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to my dear friend from Discord! It's been about two years since we first met on Tumblr when I asked if anyone could roleplay some Voltron with me! Through them, I began roleplaying in a favorite fandom and I couldn't be more honored to talk to them every day. We share headcanons, share art through spams, and have tons of fun just doing Klance fluff and angst until our hearts are a mess! XD I truly am happy to be their friend and hope all the best for them! Merry Christmas Amigo! Loves ya a lot!

It has been the third year anniversary since their return to Earth, their second year as an official couple, and their first year as a couple that moved in together. Christmas time was arriving at their small little cottage in the woods. Keith had wanted a cottage away from the city and Lance was more than happy to help Keith pick out the perfect location. They agreed to a location where Lance could drive to reach the ocean but just enough away from society where Keith could go out and cut trees down along with other things he learned within the desert. The cottage was beautiful, it looked more like an actual house with a road up and everything. Lance helped Keith design the outside and inside to a perfect mix of what both boys enjoyed the most. Keith did allow Lance to figure everything out since he could care less but knew Lance cared about these things more than he. It made his eyes sparkle in admiration just watching his love focus so much on such small details to give their home a sense to it. Surrounding them was a beautiful scene. Green and brown all around and then a beautiful moonlight sky every day being so far from cities or towns. It was just their home, themselves, Kosmo and the stars. Reminding them of their adventures in space but in a good way. After all, it was because of their adventures in space did they ever reveal their feelings to each other.

When Thanksgiving ended, Lance went out to buy all kinds of decorations for the home. Both outside and inside. For hours, they blasted Michael Bubble and classic old Christmas music while they tidy the area up before beginning decorating the house. From streams of green with little bows of red along the door frames and windows to little snowflakes among the fireplace and little coffee tables. Keith helped Lance with tall places, nailing items into place before adjusting each stream to what Lance was satisfied with. Lance handed decorating the coffee tables, kitchen, dining room, bathroom, and bedrooms. From towels of green, red, or white with little trees or snowflakes- to bedsheets with a Christmas scene among the fabrics. Both of them were wearing traditional sweaters. Lance decided for a beautiful white turtleneck and skinny jeans; looking for a comfortable but stylish look, while Keith wore a red sweater and black sweats; a more comfortable not stylish look. As Lance set up the fireplace with little objects like a Santa in a sleigh and his reindeer but as well as little snowmen holding a hook for their stockings, Keith admired him as he was setting up the real Christmas tree at the designated corner Lance told him where he wanted it. He got the tree in place and filled it with plenty of water.

He just adored Lance. The way he loved the holidays and desired to please people with his style of decorations and a home. It’s no wonder Keith just allowed Lance to do whatever he pleased, Lance had the best style between the two. Maybe it was from his mother’s side, he did mention she would make it a tradition to decorate after Thanksgiving so they could all get in the spirit. Lance hummed along to Michael Bubble as Keith just hide under the tree, never wishing to stop admiring his boyfriend from his not-so-hiding spot. Soon, Kosmo barked and appeared with a bow. Lance giggled and kneeled, taking it. “Thanks, Kosmo!” He smiled, patting the space doggo’s head before standing up. Setting the bow just at the center. Standing back to admire his work. He turned to see how Keith was doing, only to find him staring up at him. Keith blushed, waking up from his daze as he heard Lance giggle at his staring. His own cheeks turned red and stood up. Causing little pine needles to stick to his head. “Keith, what were you doing down there?” He asked. Crossing his arms. Keith blushed more. “Admiring you.” Now, Lance blushed harder than Keith. “W-What?” He asked. Keith smiled lovingly at him. “What do you mean, what? I admire you all the time.” He replied, gliding over to his lover. Hands finding their way to Lance’s wonderful hips as Lance’s own arms found their way to his biceps. “You’re beautiful. It’s an honor to watch you focus so hard making things beautiful too.” He pressed his face to a side of Lance’s face, causing Lance to giggle more, closing his eyes as his hand flew up to cup Keith’s cheek. Which then Keith’s hand glided up under Lance’s soft sweater to feel the warm skin under. “Keith!” Lance giggled. Only getting a happy hum in reply. Keith has always been so touchy with Lance and his skin. He did love the way Keith praised his body during intimate moments of their relationship. It made him feel important, loved, adored even. It was the little things that made their love just even more special. While Keith was touchy at Lance and his body, Lance was meaningful in his words. He'd whisper sweet nothings in his ear whether he was awake or not and would always say how much Lance loved Keith as much as possible. 

“I love you,” Keith mumbled, kissing Lance’s cheek. Lance giggled again and hummed, leaning his head against Keith. “I love you too.” They shared a kiss before Kosmo barked. Making them split and laugh. Keith handled Kosmo as he needed to go outside to the bathroom despite being able to teleport. Lance watched from the window, smiling more as Keith and Kosmo began to play outside after he went. Kosmo appearing here to the left, then to the right. Keith trying to follow him but ending up spinning and falling on his ass. Lance’s concentration on his lover and the space dog stopped as he noticed it snowing. He let out a soft gasp. He thought it wasn’t going to snow! The weather said it wouldn’t! He then looked at his beloved small little family. A boyfriend and a doggo. “I guess it’s a magical Christmas miracle” he whispered to himself. Spinning as he backed from the window to get started on making his mother’s famous hot chocolate recipe with a twist on Hunk’s famous hot chocolate recipe.


End file.
